It is known to provide electrosurgical generators which provide different radio frequency signals for cutting and coagulation, and also to provide a blended signal in which the generator rapidly alternates between the signals for cutting and coagulation. Our U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,509 and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,569 to Judson describe blended signals of this type.